medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medieval Universes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lunos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lunos (Talk) 19:30, November 23, 2011 Drgns User:Holbenilord/Drafts anything need adding? HolbenilordTalk 19:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Mentioned in subspecies section :) If you want to add any things, draft 'em and we'll put them up after the article is approved HolbenilordTalk 19:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Toothless. Sorry about missing your message. This wiki is basically the fantasy counterpart of Multiverses. Although there are certain restrictions, mostly everything is allowed. We're still ironing out the kinks as you can probably see, but feel free to edit. I like your creations so far, and they would be good additions to the dragons page. Deathbringer would probably have to have his own article though. If you haven't already please read hol's blog, as we are determining how they are. We have a base idea but we are still expanding. Oh, and for a task can you design a small House somewhere in Emiria please? It can be anywhere, and can be Human or Dwarf. Not elves for a bit because they're topics of interest. If you decide to do Humans you can look at House Wintrey, House Malyion or Karadra for ideas. Be aware that The Wintreys and the Malyions are both royal families. Here's the infobox: Ask me if you have any questions! [[User:Lunos|''L''un'']][[User talk:Lunos|''os'']] 20:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You might have seen a few battle stills appearing under new files- i now do battle requests. I can do dragons, but only brown ones HolbenilordTalk 17:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I can choose their armour, colour and whether they fire burning arrows. Troop types include swordsmen, spearmen, huskarls, javelinners, catapults, raiding cavalry, giants, orcs... HolbenilordTalk 17:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Two groups of warriors meet at night HolbenilordTalk 17:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|''os]] 19:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that looks fine to me. I'll add it to the map soon. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, the King of the South is going to be a really big power-hungry jerk. When he goes to war a lot of the south will support him, but some will not. Would House Styrke support him out of duty and honor, out of support to his cause, or will they not support him at all? [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Um, I thought you knew. Someone who has never had sexual intercourse. ''Pinguinus impennis 14:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) On her page, it implies that Hasina has never been with a man in that way, but I can't be sure. And in the medieval legends Unicorns only helped virgins. Pinguinus impennis 14:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hasina Toothless100, if you have read the Hunger Games trilogy, we could create a simaler situation here. So it would be like this; Hasina falls in love with the other person (i forgot his name something whith a Arj?) but when she leaves for her quest, she meets Trey. She falls in love with him. But then when she returns to where she lives, she has a decician to make Trey or the other guy. - Big Z wuz 15:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You want to chat on Mibbs? Hol is being unresponsive and I'm bored. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hasina's quest You sure? Maybe he should die or something so Trey could have him :D Anyway I already turned down Pinguinus' generous offer for Arra so Hasina's my only chance - Big Z wuz 23:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) hahhhahhahha ok then :P - Big Z wuz 15:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) DeathBringer Hey I have a question; you said DeathBringer is a special Rage Dragon correct? Well I have a special ability that he could have. He could communicate with people using dreams. So when Trey sleeps, DeathBringer can "communicate" with him. Single Horn It mock-charges or erects a cloaking field HolbenilordTalk 16:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) They can and do use lethal force. Somebody must have been messing with my page. :r Pinguinus impennis 17:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) go on Mibbit :D - Big Z wuz 17:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What is in that video? Remember, my Flash Player is still malfunctioning, so I can't watch Youtube. :( Pinguinus impennis 17:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, sounds... amusing. I also have a Youtube video for you: http://www.youtube.com/user/historyteachers#p/u/49/yiBaSqO7n9U. It's the epic poem Beowulf in music form! :D Pinguinus impennis 17:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Toothy you like? I put it on Story: Deathbringer's Duel Emiria Relations Messengers would, under guard of course. But once the war starts they would not usually be allowed to the main castle. But yes for now they would be allowed. And no I would not mind, I need more structures and things in Emiria anyway XD [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 22:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Depending on when Hasina's quest takes place, probably smack dab in the middle of the war since the war starts in 4003. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 15:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Just so I know, did the messengers make it to where they were supposed to go? Or will that be revealed? [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 02:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I had Korlath send some men and his son to House Solus to try and find Hasina and get some information about Deathbringer, because it worries him, however little. ;) If that's okay with you? The son is pretty cruel so I guess that could be a contrast to some of the "nicer" people in your stories, if you want to use him. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 23:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, would Deathbringer be causing major havoc and such from 4003-4005 or more just training his children, preying on the weak and strong alike, etc. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 04:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Beaghonho You've probably already seen or heard about Beaghonho. I just wanted to say that if you'd like to make something for it go ahead. Also, about the poll. Abyssal Fissure would win (he's immortal due ti his huge amounts of magic, and he can still return to Mythos now that The Gateway is built >:D) ;P Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 15:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I had a pic already but help is always appreciated :P Just know that crystal creatures are friendly towards the accepted species (Crystal guardians etc) and attack the species from Mythos or the creatures that roam outside the borders (such as Abyssal Fissure yeah he will come back to Mythos >:D) Imagine a battle between Abyssal and Deathbringer, epic clash of the titans :D Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 15:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Cough, cough* right... :P Both would give up i guess :D And if Death wasn't immune to magic he'd be easily killed by Abyssal due to his magic realm spell :D But i'm gonna stop trying to make this discussion worse as we would get a clash that coud destroy Mythos is the process...hmmm, let's do that xD Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 15:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I'm back now, if you're still alive. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]]21:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Why am i so bad in listening to myself? Abyssal would destroy and absorb these shadowling by only using his aura :P (purple lightning bitch :D) I'd doubt they would survive that as for Death's children, FEEL MY HEEL xD Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 15:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) sorry for late reply, no they do not have to need crystal before their names, Crystal Guardians is merely a title the moon elves gave themselves. The Cryswarfs are dwarfs (merged words: crystal and dwarfs :P) as the name could suggest. But any name could do :) Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 18:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks for leaving him alive as I still have use for him. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 18:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) For when you next come on, how does a mibb-based game of HOTM sound? HolbenilordTalk 14:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :P Sneakings and peekings. HolbenilordTalk 08:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Come Back Please We're trying to get this wiki back on it's feet. In addition to attracting new users via spotlight and Wikia Promote, we're trying to bring the original editors back too. Hope we'll see you soon! [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] Don't feel pressured, but it would be nice if you got the chance. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 12:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Just some updates Been a while. :) Anyway, just a couple things I wanted to say: *Not sure how much I'll get done on Medieval Universes as I've largely forgotten my original ideas, but I'll see if I can work something out. *Multiverses is still in the process of moving; I'd recommend talking to Holben if you want to know where exactly we've moved TO. *Ping and I are currently kicking zombie butt on HOTM so if you'd like to join in I'm sure we can arrange that. *That's pretty much it, really. Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 22:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The North: Try to be vague concerning it. As of Story: Family Matters I'm not quite sure what it's status will be in 4005. The East: Feel free to ravage the east. They need something to scare them into war anyway. The West: Malyion is dead via poisoning, decay in military leadership will create more and more groups of soldiers doing whatever they want while the major houses of the west struggle for the successor to the throne, completely ignoring Roger's son. It's likely dragon attacks would increase the aggressiveness of a need for control in the west: Korlath might hold out completing the invasion until he judges the dragon attacks have ceased sufficiently. The South: Korlath is by far the most prepared for dragon attacks after a few incidents during battles. The South would fare the best against attacks, and there's not a whole lot to burn in the south that hasn't gone to the war effort anyway. Korlath is also trying to get dragons on his side via an alliance with the Dragon Riders but you have to refer to Zeokx for more information on that one. I also know Zeokx wanted to talk to you about Trey so there's that as well, but I'm not clear on those details. Basically: the east is unprepared, the west is broken, the south is okay and the north... well I don't really know yet. Groups of soldier-turned-bandits and still some regimented soldiers will be marching all over the west, but not much else has changed. Although when/if Hasina and her companions beat back the dragons, the West will most likely be dominated, but I'm not sure that concerns you much. Anyway, there's the layout. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 03:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, Korlath would still be looking for information but it's not really a priority for him. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 04:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to know what Hasina's deal was after Children of Death. I know Trey is in love with her and he will try to find her after he returns to the north. Just wanted to know if that would ever happen. -Zeokx- (talk) 01:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) HotM? Out of curiosity, are you opposed to Heroes of the Multiverses? ''Pinguinus impennis 19:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to play a game? HolbenilordTalk 19:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What I was getting at was that I wanted to play a game. :) Pinguinus impennis 19:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking three-player :P DW expansion, maybe? HolbenilordTalk 19:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll let you choose the setting and DM. Pinguinus impennis 19:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'd be quite happy with a 3-player, if Holben agrees. Pinguinus impennis 19:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Holben always agrees HolbenilordTalk 19:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind who GMs, really; we're all quite skilful :P Is Ping ok with DW setting? HolbenilordTalk 19:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright then :P Also Toothless's usertalk seems to have become the official co-ordination centre. HolbenilordTalk 19:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Apparently so. Have we decided who GMs yet? Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care. Holben's the best GM, but he may be tired of world-playing. Pinguinus impennis 19:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I guess if either of you have a plot ready or if you've planned any details you should jump in with that, because I haven't got anything ready HolbenilordTalk 19:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Who needs plot? Just charge in and kill things. That's what RPGs are made for. :P Pinguinus impennis 19:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I have a vague idea of what could happen, so I could GM. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Pshaw, real RPs involve more character development than combat :P I don't think I've quite reached that stage though HolbenilordTalk 19:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, sure, I am ok with a Toothless game HolbenilordTalk 19:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) A Toothless game sounds great. Can I be Sir Peter, or should I make somebody else? Pinguinus impennis 19:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The game is ready. Yeah, you can play as Peter, and Holben can play as whoever he chooses (within reason). It wasn't a very descriptive start and doesn't have a name, but :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we've planned future events out to a great extent and certainly not in the near-near future; I think things being considered were: the war of the humans of Emiria ending soon and in ruins, a Demon invasion, and the sudden increase in number of corpses leading to a massive enormous undead horde sweeping across the realm. I may be misremembering things though. HolbenilordTalk 08:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Lunos will be able to answer that but I'm not sure myself. I would guess 4006 as there are still many stories left to write that are set in it. HolbenilordTalk 08:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Prisoner of Death War is still going in 4006, although not for too much longer I think. I will still be writing some stuff in 4005, but if you give me a very brief synopsis of Prisoner of Death I can definitely tell you anything that might affect it in 4005. Big thing is, King Malyion is dead and the West is mostly controlled by Korlath and the feuding families with claims to the western throne. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Per Story: War in the West the west would be 'owned' by the South, but definitely a lot of rebels still around. Just info, if you need it. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 02:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose they'd celebrate the new year. I don't think Christmas though. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 22:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you come onto chat right now? ''Pinguinus impennis 20:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with another admin. Naturally though, I have to open up the position to whoever wants to try for it. If there are no other nominations you'll get it by default. Since Hol vouches for you and since I've known you for a while, I'm not really hesitant about awarding it if there are no other nominations. I'll create a blog. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 03:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Stories Many thanks HolbenilordTalk 10:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Not sure. Popular pages didn't work on Multiverses or HOTM when I did their navigation either. BTW, could you add the Southern Jungles and Tyvarna to the Realms dropdown? HolbenilordTalk 10:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Veksca might fit in there too. HolbenilordTalk 10:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about taking so long getting back to you. My internet connection went down. :( I would be delighted to write the dwarf article! Let me do a little ORIGINAL RESEARCH and then I'll put something up. :D ''Pinguinus impennis 21:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Trey Per the message from Zeokx about him being on vacation (same here) I think he's giving you the go-ahead on him being in TPOD. I wouldn't kill him as of yet though... :P [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 04:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) im back and you can count on trey being in your story but please dont kill him of yet! I have other plans! -Zeokx- (talk) 16:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk -Zeokx- (talk) 20:26, August 18, 2013 (UTC)